


In the Light of Day

by SuperBi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Second Time, But also, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Morning After, Sex, Well - Freeform, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: Kara and Cat have a conversation now that the morning sun has awoken.(For the prompt: no more secrets)





	In the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



> Hope you like it!! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, although it took both a softer and a sexier turn than I originally planned.  
> Have a gay holiday!!!

“Cat. I need to tell you some things.” Kara whispered, her hand tracing circles on Cat’s exposed abdomen, the morning sun shining in to expose their actions previously hidden under nighttime’s gracious cloak.

            “No, you know you don’t need to.” Cat turned her head to face Kara who was laying on her side, her eyes focused only on Cat.

            “I do. No more secrets. I want this. You, I want you.”

            “So do I, but I already know it all.”

            “Please, let me do this Cat.” Kara was stroking Cat’s cheek now, looking at her like she hung the moon and the very star that gave her all her power.

            Cat doesn’t answer this time, her eyes giving her the answer she needs.

            “I’m Supergirl, I was going to tell, Rao, I’ve always wanted to tell you. I promised I wouldn’t and then I was going to anyway but then I knew they would use you against me, they already do. I couldn’t handle it if they hurt you.” Kara’s eyes were welling with tears as Cat played with her fingertips, holding her there, on the Earth.

            “Kara Zor-el is my Kryptonian name,”  

            Cat interrupted her at this point, “Zor-el. Kara Zor-el. It’s beautiful. I have a secret to tell you now.”

            Kara only nodded, her eyebrows furrowing a bit, “I knew your name from the first day. Not Zor-el, that one’s new. Kara, though, I knew. It was spinning around in my head from the moment we met. I never forgot it.”

            Kara was going to tell her that she already knew, but she had a feeling Cat just needed to say it too. “I learned your heartbeat after a few months of working for you. I can pick it out of a crowd in a couple seconds now. I listen for it during the day and when I fly around at night, just to make sure you’re okay. By now I know what each little change means. First it was when you were angry, I’d listen while you got ready to yell at employees, when someone turned in subpar work. Then it was anxious, you would click your pen and your heartbeat would change while you were waiting to hear about Carter or a big story. I learned what it sounds like when you’re sleeping, crying, sad, drunk, my favorite is the way it sounds when you’re playing with Carter. I have it memorized, it’s one of my favorite sounds.”

            “I regretted hiring you for the first four months. Then I would regret it every other month or so. I just wanted you gone. You were perfect at your job, but I wanted things I didn’t want myself to want. You worked hard and you were _kind_. You were always _so kind_. I don’t do kind, but I wanted you to be kind to me. I always have.”

            “No more secrets, right?” Kara whispered.

            “Right.”

            “I want to kiss you.”

            Cat pulled Kara down, happy to kiss her again, this time less rushed than the night before, last night had been about lies and anger and need. This moment was about acceptance, truth, _want._ Cat wanted to take her time, and so she did. She moved slowly against Kara’s lips, reveling in the way it felt as Kara shifted, placing her legs on either side of Cat’s waist.

            “Another secret? I’ve never found kissing all that interesting. Now, though? I could kiss you like this for hours.” Cat murmured as her lips lifted from Kara’s.

            Kara let her lips slip onto Cat’s jaw, sucking lightly as she moved closer to her neck. “Secret? I’ve had dreams about your neck. The  way your throat bobs when you swallow, the way you rest your glasses against it when you’re thinking, the way it felt when you made me help you with your jewelry, how wonderful it would be to do this.” She nipped just barely on Cat’s neck, lavishing it in apology before continuing on.

            Cat had never been one to back down from a challenge, and she wasn’t stopping now, so she flipped Kara over, loving every moment of Kara letting herself be moved, as if Cat could move her if she didn’t want to move. “My dreams went a bit different, usually it starts like this,” Cat kissed Kara again, long and heavy, “then, you do this.” Cat pulled Kara’s arms up to rest on her waist, pausing a moment to squeeze the biceps that have carried buildings and planes.

            Kara gasped a little bit as Cat wiggled on top of her, “I bought every sleeveless dress and shirt I own after I started working for you.” Kara tugged gently on Cat, pulling her close enough to kiss again, sliding her hands up Cat’s already bare sides. “The first time Supergirl saved you and you grabbed my arms? I went out and bought three shirts and a dress just in the hopes you would notice.”

            “I did notice.” Cat kissed Kara’s shoulder now, her lips dragging slowly over gloriously exposed skin, “I’ve broken a couple vibrators and four times as many pens thinking about those shirts.”

            This particular revelation- the idea of Cat with a vibrator, of Cat touching herself made Kara moan and flip Cat back over. “I want to see that, one day.” Kara kissed Cat’s chest, giving each breast equal attention before moving to her abdomen, “right now though? Right now I want to do all of the touching.”

            Cat moaned as Kara began teasingly kissing her abdomen, her lips just brushing against skin. “Last secret before you make good on that. I always want you touching me instead.”

            With that Kara moved down to Cat’s center, smiling at her already parted thighs, at the eagerness in the whines coming from above. She started with her fingers, gently parting Cat’s lips, swiping the wetness pooled at her entrance and bringing it up to her clit, which quickly drew a guttural sound from Cat.

            Kara replaced the finger with her tongue, sighing as she tasted Cat again. Her sigh was nothing in comparison to Cat who immediately put her hands into Kara’s hair to hold her close, “Kara!”

            “Say it again.” Kara flicked her tongue against her clit again.

            “Kara, oh my god!”   

            Kara sucked now, she’d been enjoying the slow and steady but she wanted to hear Cat come again, wanted to feel and see it.

            “Kara, please.” 

            The hint of begging in Cat’s high-pitched voice broke Kara, and she gave Cat a few broad strokes with her tongue before focusing back on her clit. She knew Cat was close.

            Sure enough, “Kara!” Cat screamed, her hands tightening in Kara’s hair as she moaned, her walls clenching over a finger Kara snuck in at the last minute.

            After Cat came down she realized Kara was staring at her, still resting between her thighs.

            “One last secret?” Kara kissed each of Cat’s thighs, “I love you.”

            “One more. I love you too.” Cat pulled her back up to place a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
